


Fanarts

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Mpreg, Pregnant Erik Lehnsherr, Seahorses, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: A collection of X-men fanarts created in 2021. Miscellaneous themes, ships and ratings with the main common feature being Erik.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/En Sabah Nur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Merik 1 (sfw mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seahorseman Erik and his tiny seafoals. Inspired entirely by seahorse life cycle.


	2. Merik/Charles (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different Erik design based on InsertSthMeaningful fics.


	3. Merik/Emma (sfw, mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently that was a part of a bigger plot in which Emma got Erik pregnant (bcos only now I discovered I made Pietro's tail white, just like Emma's) and then dropped him on Charl's balding head. Erik is 100% able to take care of himself, but he won't turn down sympathetic ear and arm to both about Emma being mean.


	4. Tentacle Cherik (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik the sailor and octopus Charles.


	5. Cherik (nsfw bdsm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dofp Charl domming the hell out of Erik.


	6. Sex worker Erik (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty and stabby sub Erik.


	7. Magnetocalypse (nsfw bdsm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esn/erik is my new favorite thing now.


	8. Cherik comic canon inspired (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FlightInFlame's fault. There was that comic about Erik being evil and keeping Charl in a tank with bubbles strategically placed to cover his dick.


	9. Merik Dadneto (sfw, mpreg, kidnapping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles was supposed to watch over the tinies, but he failed...

Will Erik ever trust Charles again?? Or will he swim away to never come back? Emma notices her boy is in hiding.

The tinies noticed Emma going to Charles and immediately told their papa. Erik immediately assumed they were going to gossip behind his back...

BONUS!


End file.
